Moon0123
A semi popular artist that has been on DC for about 2 years. She started with comics then tried to draw SC, PPGs, Anime, Chibi and wolves. Mooney Is a big fan ofArtlover11and many more. She loves new friends and fans. oh and is a big fangirl of everything. Friends EclipseOwl Kellybox1 Mist566 BoBoJoe Lonewolf RaccoonRuler Oblivion31 FirEGIrl645 Fluttershy1010 antfarmlvr ckiee1234 artpokemon Hey746 funnycat6 fox_girl109 lovelygirl190 =About My ART= 'Ello my name's Bella but you can call me Izzyle or Mooney Um anyways on dA I'm http://izzyle.deviantart.com/ And on DC I'm moon0123 but screw linking it since DC is going down soon Anyway I am 13 years old and in 7th grade I love to draw I use Intuit Tablet by Wacom and Paint Tool SAI I use many styles for my different drawings *My wolf style *My Disney Princess Style *My disney Style *My traditional style *My HTTYD style *And many more I started devoting my time for art in 4th grade and well i have really improved from then I hope to go to SCAD when I get older and become a Visual Development artist for Disney Animation Studios I also have an art instagram @izzyledraws you will find my random fandom crap and art before i post them on dA About meEdit Okay.... so we got over the art but anyway about me I am a very hyper, crazy, funny, jokester, brave, devoted 7th grader DISNEY IS LIFE DISNEY IS PURPOSE DISNEY IS HAPPYNESS I am a very big fangirl. I started of with Percy Jackson and then i became a fan of all of the books like that (HP, THG, Divergent, Maze Runner, and you get it) but then my fangirl senses went into everything like Animes, Shows (British Shows), cartoons, youtubers, movies (DISNEY), Avengers, The big 4, Disney Princesses, AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, FREEEE! (I need mental support because of this), and anything else you can imagine unlike most artist I enjoy sports because all my life i have been very athletic. My favoite sport (which is basically my life) is swimming I am obsessed with all things water i have wavy light brown hair and tan skin (woopde doo) I am 5"4' (shortie) I wear T-shirts and sweatshirts with jeans and sweatpants 24/7 I hate starbucks and uggs I am basically the opposite of a basic white girl I hate the movie Pocahontas 2! It made me so mad I ship: *Percabeth *Percico *Gruniper *Jiper *Frazel *Trisbias *Hinny *Jily *KatnisXpeta (toast) *HaruhiXTamiki *HonyXMori *RINHARU *RINHARU *SHARK BAIT *Reigisa *Pocahontas X John Smith *Mulan X General li shin *PunzieXEugene *Kristanna *Johnlock *Phan I need help My OCsEdit Yayy OC time HTTYD *Arikka (Erica) *Cloud (Dayfury) Wolfes *Dew *Mudd *Lea *Nilla *Tecno *Arsi Disney Princess *Desire *Esrid *Giri (me and my friends OC) *Callie PJO *Shylea Avatar *unnamed OC1(EarthBender) *Unnamed oC 2(Firebender) *Me as a water bender(My friends said I would be the Avatar) *my friends as benders (water, earth, and air) I have some more OCs from my own stories that are unnamed Arikka.jpeg|My HTTYD oc, Arikka Disney-Create-moon0123-For-Mist566.jpg|my letter to MOIST Dew.jpg|Drawn for me by eclipseowl Hi this is Dew-) 800 600 q50.jpg|DEW Arikka my httyd OC.jpg|My HTTYD OC finished Mooney Refrence.jpg Category:Art Styles